User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 113 - This Is The Pits!
Episode 113: This Is The Pits! Premise: The teams have to get out of a cave complex. Dave tries to impress Sky and "love" is in the air for Max and Scarlett. Fun Fact: Scarlett has a brother who's in therapy after she programmed his toys to attack him every night for six years after he pulled her hair. Challenge: Traverse a cavernous cave and cross finish line Winner(s): Nobody! Eliminated: Nobody! (but there is a team switch: Max to Team Maskwak and Sky to Team Kinosewak) Reward: Food from Darwin's Food Safari but got burned by Chef (Zoolander style!) My Favorite Part: The twist ending This is another solid episode. There are a lot of good jokes coming from Max and Scarlett. I love their team-up this season. They're just such an awkward and unlikely pair that just work so well together. You have Max who's trying WAY too hard to be evil, but constantly fails at it. Then, you have a soft-spoken, but very intelligent girl by the name of Scarlett who ironically knows how to be more evil than him! This team-up is so brilliant and they work so well off of each other. It's definitely the highlight of the episode and everyone thinks that they're in love with each other when ironically, they're really not :P. Max also had some funny individual moments, like setting his bed on fire by trying to kill off the ants with the light casted from a magnifying glass, him and his confrontation with the crocodile, and his line, "I feel more bored than evil!" Sugar was also really hilarious and it was pretty interesting seeing her try to split up Dave and Sky in some really funny antics. This includes Sugar licking Sky's face, Sugar berry-barfing on Dave, and Sugar burping at Dave and Sky before they could kiss. There was also that gross scene when she swallows that light slug, but I have to admit that it was pretty funny. And then she moans in the confessional over Max and Scarlett being split up in a rather humorous way. Not to mention that Shawn says that he's rather be eaten by a zombie than allying with Sugar! Jasmine also shows her ultimate weakness: claustrophobia. I felt bad for her when she kept on cringing at the thoughts of being trapped in confined space and Chris was definitely being a jerk to her. However, I will admit that it was pretty funny when Jasmine suffocated Topher and it was good that she managed to pull through until they reached ground level. Bling Bear's cameo was also fun and I did chuckle when Dave kissed a bat. Not to mention a cameo of one of Beardo's CDs! Get me a copy, will you Sky? Oh, and the twist ending was actually pretty funny. The part when Team Maskwak climbs up the confessional toilet....not so much. But I was pretty surprised about the fact that nobody won and especially about the team switch. The Zoolander reference with Chef pouring gasoline and burning the food with a match was also really hilarious. Overall, a GOOD episode. Category:Blog posts